


Shark Week

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's not just scared of demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Week

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Shark Week  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Giles/Xander  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 123  
>  **Summary:** Xander's not just scared of demons.  
>  **A/N:** written for protoneoromanic who requested Giles/Xander Sharks at my [drabble call](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/553054.html)

The couch shook beneath Giles as Xander jumped and scooted closer to him. Giles quickly looked around. Xander wasn’t usually that... well not unless there was a demon around anyway. Giles pursed his lips to keep from smiling. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” There was no way he was saying anything.

“Xander, tell me.” 

“You’ll laugh.”

Giles shook his head. “I will do no such thing.”

But Xander couldn’t risk it, without a word he moved even closer until their bodies were touching from hip to thigh. 

As he felt Xander begin to relax beside him, Giles couldn’t keep the wicked smile from his face. If a preview for a movie about sharks brought Xander this close to him... He couldn’t wait for shark week.


End file.
